1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for extracting juice from plant and more particularly to an improved device for extracting juice from one of a variety of plants (e.g., grass, soybeans, wheat, or the like) with concentration adjustment arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for extracting juice from plants (e.g., grass) are well known. However, the prior devices suffered from several disadvantages as observed by the present inventor. For example, there is no concentration adjustment arrangement therein. Thus, it is only applicable for extracting juice from grass. Further, it is noisy in operation due to strong vibration. Furthermore, juice quality is poor and it has a limited useful life and higher energy consumption. Moreover, residue tends to accumulate on the small openings of strainer (i.e., the openings are partially or even completely blocked) after a short period of time of use. As a result, juice is gradually decreased. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.